claymorenewfandomcom-20200215-history
Noel
Etymology ノエル transliterates from "Noel," French for "Christmas." Compare to Natalie. Appearance Wispy razor-cut hair frames mischievous face. Wears Clare's Symbol in some anime scenes. Personality Brash and volatile. Yet conforms within Organization norms. Datasheet From Yoma War Record I. 'Baseline' Height: 175cm (5ft 8.89in). Dominant arm: right *Yoki: B *Agile: A+ *Strength: C *Mental: B *Sensing: B *Leadership: C 'Class' Noel is an Offensive Type warrior, her Ability being Agile Speed Attack. 'Technique' Agile Speed Attack enables High Fluid Movement. 'Evaluation' Organization notes Noel as most agile warrior (Agile A+). Overall equal to Sophia in combat results, but Sophia made No. 3 for record-keeping purposes. Leads to endless infighting between the two. History Early life unknown. 'Rokut' Teresa leaves Clare with foster family in Rokut. But Teresa returns too late to save village from bandits, who she executes. Teresa breaks cardinal rule of Organization—never kill humans. Later she resists execution, when Orsay refuses to reveal Clare's fate. Teresa leaves with Clare. Warriors No. 2–5 are sent to Purge Teresa (Scene 017, Anime Scene 06). 'Marked for death' Two warriors—Noel (No. 4) and Sophia (No. 3)—meet in Yoma-infested village. As they kill Yoma, they argue who should be No. 3. Noel compares Sophia's strength-based technique to a gorilla's, while Sophia compare's Noel's agile-based technique to a monkey's. Noel challenges Sophia to a fight. But No. 2, Irene arrives. She says a new No. 2 has been promoted. Everyone has been demoted by one rank. This angers Noel. The new No. 2, Priscilla, stumbles from alley. Noel challenges her to a fight, then sees alley filled with dead Yoma. Priscilla has Yoki Control, enabling her to completely turn off Yoki. Noel never sensed her fighting in alley (Scene 018, Anime Scene 06). 'Target' At another village, execution party locates Teresa at local inn (Scene 019, Anime Scene 07). Teresa repel first attacks of Irene and Sophia. Noel leaps from street and strikes through second-story window. But Teresa grabs Clare and jumps out next window. Despite Teresa's Detailed Yoki Sensing, she does not detect Priscilla's presence, until Priscilla introduces herself. One-by-one, Teresa defeat warriors. And without Yoki. Led by Priscilla, execution party proves little more than organized mob (Scene 021, Anime Scene 08). 'Last battle' Teresa and Clare leave town. But Priscilla awakens and pursues them. On plateau, Priscilla fights Teresa. Execution party arrives. Priscilla beheads Teresa (Scene 023, Anime Scene 08). 'Aftermath' Priscilla fully awakens into one-horned being. Execution party attacks, Noel cutting off Priscilla's arm. But Priscilla decimates party, but ignores Clare, who despises herself for being afraid. Clare decides to use Organization as venue for revenge. Cradling Teresa's head, Clare finds a Black Suit—Louvre (Scene 024). After 7-year Timeskip, Clare reminisces how Noel's agility enabled her to cut off Priscilla's arm (Scene 101). References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump Square (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha edition, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions. Category:Browse Category:Content Category:People Category:The Organization Category:Retrieval Unit Category:Common Yoma Category:Claymore Category:Yoma Hive Mission Category:Teresa Mission